


Wonderland

by Kyra Cullinan (Kyra)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-11
Updated: 2004-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/pseuds/Kyra%20Cullinan
Summary: Dawn. Connor. Twisted serendipity.





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** 500 words for the Orgasm Day challenge. Cleansing the angst palate.  
>  Spoilers through "Home".

  
Author's notes: 500 words for the Orgasm Day challenge. Cleansing the angst palate.  
Spoilers through "Home".  


* * *

Wonderland

 

## Wonderland

### by Kyra Cullinan

Posted: Friday, August 01, 2003 11:04 AM 

* * *

Dawn squirms and fumbles for her keys, trying hard to make her shhhs sound convincing through her laughter. 

"Stop -- stop!" she hisses as Connor's arms encircle her from behind, hands attempting to slip down the front of her jeans. "We'll never --" 

The door finally opens, sending them tumbling into the room and for the thousandth time Dawn thanks the gods of UCLA freshman housing that her roommate goes home every weekend. It makes things far easier, a point Connor proves by somehow managing to kick the door shut with his heel, kiss her dizzy and back her toward the bed all at once. She falls backward onto it, pulling him with her so she's pressed between him and the mattress, a not at all unpleasant place to be. His tongue flicks across the roof of her mouth before he turns his attention to the spot below her ear that makes her temporarily forget how to breathe. 

"God!" she gasps and pulls off his shirt while he does the same for her, managing to unhook her bra one-handed which makes him pause and grin. She laughs and flips them over so she's straddling his hips. Rocks against his hard-on through their jeans, while his eyelids flutter. He swallows and fumbles for her fly, and she wriggles out of her jeans and panties, flinging them halfway across the room. His jeans and boxers follow, but then he pushes her back down, nipping at the skin below her navel. Dawn lets out a noise halfway between a mewl and a gasp and spreads her legs as he bends his head between them and starts doing things so good they should be illegal. Connor's agility apparently extends far off the basketball court, for which she's eternally grateful. Good as it is though, she wants way more, so she gropes her bedside drawer open even while she's twisting under him. 

"Here, you, now," she demands as she tosses him the condom, wrapping her hand around his cock and stroking while he opens it. Together they manage to get it on something like quickly, and then he's back and with her and _in_ her and she cries out and arches under him. "Fuck yes," she whimpers and he grins again, angling himself to hit the spot that makes her eyes roll back in her head. Dawn wraps her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together, and hangs on for dear life. She can feel her orgasm building behind her eyelids and she coaxes the feeling forward, letting sensation build until she garbles something incomprehensible and comes, shuddering. 

The warmtinglies of afterglow spread through her while Connor's rhythm quickens and he finishes, eyes squeezed shut, hair falling forward over his forehead. 

Dawn crawls under the covers while he cleans up, shifting to make room when he slips in beside her. She's sleepy with satisfaction and can't stop smiling, even with her eyes closed. No vampires or destinies or lies here. Normal college, normal boyfriend, normal life. 

* * *

<http://narrowstreets.net>  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Angel, Buffy   
Title:   **Wonderland**   
Author:   **Kyra Cullinan**   [email]   [[website]](http://narrowstreets.net/)   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **2k**  |  **02/11/04**   
Summary:  Dawn. Connor. Twisted serendipity.   
Notes:  500 words for the Orgasm Day challenge. Cleansing the angst palate.   
Spoilers through "Home".   
  



End file.
